First Snow: Merry Christmas
by UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05
Summary: ‘…once I have him, you’ll never have him back…’... it's a bit MurataWolfram but it'll be YuuRam eventually...
1. Chapter 1

**First Snow: "Merry Christmas"**

**a/n: **It might be _a bit_ MurataWolfram but I promise it'll eventually be YuuRam… here it goes++ Merry Christmas Everyone! …nn…

It's actually quite random and corny… gomen!!!

**Chapter 1**

"In the whole thousands of years I have been reborn, I have never seen snow fall onto our land…" a bespectacled man said to the maiden that stood beside him along with the being present among them in the temple.

'_You know there's only one way for there to be snow this time of the year, my sage…'_ a voice echoed through the temples, and yet, only the two of them could hear it speak. The sage shrugged, "Yeah, I know."

"And judging by what's happening between them, it won't be falling any time soon… I really do want to see snow. I've never been allowed outside of the temple so I haven't seen any…" the maiden said with a sigh. The man that was the original king laughed a bit, _'It seems so. I'm sorry for such inconvenience, Ulrike. To make up for it…'_ the voice trailed away.

The soukoku frowned, "What are you planning, Shinou?" he asked with skepticism. The sage swore he saw the man smile, though not physically of course. _'My sage, will you be of service to me once more?'_

The sage sighed, "It's not like I can refuse…" once more, the sage thought he saw the man smile mischievously. He sighed again with a shake of his head which made the maiden laugh a bit at the expression the sage gave off.

'_Ken, I want you to make it snow this season.'_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"What the…"

That was all the blonde prince could say when he stepped into the dining room, which was now apparently covered with weird plants on the ceiling. His eyebrows twitched as he saw Günter trying to glomp _his_ fiancé AGAIN but something was quite _different_ this time…

Günter was trying to _kiss_ Yuuri.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GÜNTER!?" he shouted as he pried the man he now labeled as "perverted advisor" off his fiancé. Günter straightened himself as he looked straight at Wolfram. "I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that, Lord von Bielefeld. Just what are _you_ doing?"

Wolfram's blood boiled and his vein snapped, "I'm stopping you from kissing _my _wimp of a _fiancé_!" He then turned to Yuuri who raised his hands to signify that he was innocent, "or did you _ask_ Günter to kiss you, you CHEATER!" he shouted as he glared daggers into the king. Yuuri shook his head in protest, "Of course I didn't! Didn't you see I was trying to stop him too?! Who the hell wants to be kissed by another guy?"

Wolfram halted his tantrums and turned to walk out of the room, his purpose of walking in it in the first place was long forgotten. Yuuri flinched at the loud slam as the blonde prince closed the door. The king stared at it bewilderedly.

"What the hell's wrong with him?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

I took long strides across the corridors away from the dining room for the nobles. I wasn't actually running. I was just walking faster than usual. I cursed as I felt a tinge of what seemed like _sadness_ in my heart. What a stupid feeling! This is, definitely, NOT like me… I let out what my head has been repeating for what seemed like hours now. "Yuuri, that insensitive wimp!"

"_Who the hell wants to be kissed by another guy?"_

I shouldn't really be affected by this stupid comment right? It's stupid, like I said. It's supposed to be an insignificant fact for me…

…an insignificant _fact_…

Just what is it with me!? I know that I love the wimp, but I also know that he doesn't feel the same for me. The solution was simple and I thought of it as soon as I admitted my feelings for him: to forget and live on. Tsk, it was easier said than done…

He likes women, which I am not and certainly will NEVER be. He should just break the engagement so I can get the hell out of here and return to the land of Bielefelds. Conrart can take care of him in my place. He does seem to like _him_ more than me… much much more… I admit that sometimes I want to trade places with Conrart just so that Yuuri would smile at me like that… a smile without any sign of annoyance…

I grimaced a bit. There were also times that I tend to hate him more than I already do…

I sighed, I never really hated Conrart. Well, at least not the grudging hatred I show all of them. I want to be with my brother like the time when we were still children, but my pride prevents me from doing anything about it. I can pretend to hate him and convince myself in the process just so I can distance myself from him… so I can protect myself from getting hurt when he…

I shook my head slightly. I can't really hate him for making Yuuri fonder of him than me. I understand why. I mean, who'd choose an arrogant, sharp tongued, aggressive, spoiled brat of a prince like me over a gentle, kind, calm, and amazing swordsman like Conrart?

I never realized I was walking until I bumped into someone. I cursed as I fell ungracefully to the ground, but the impact never came as the man caught me in time. "Are you alright, Lord von Bielefeld?" a familiar voice asked me. I looked up to see it was Geika. Now that I thought about it, he wasn't at the dining room just now.

"Lord von Bielefeld?" he asked. I blinked and straightened myself, "ah, I'm sorry, Geika, and yes, I'm alright." I looked at him. Something was wrong. He wasn't his usually cheerful, perverted self. I cocked my head out of habit, "Is something the matter, Geika?" I asked, a little bit concerned. After all, it's not actually every day that you get to see Geika with this kind of expression.

Besides, if he's troubled, then it must be something big. He is _the_ great sage, though a bit perverted. He shook his head weakly. Something was definitely up. He looked up at me and smiled, "No, nothing's wrong. Anyway, weren't you headed for breakfast?" he asked, changing the topic. I think my face darkened since his smile was wiped away somehow. I sighed.

"I was but I realized that I wasn't hungry." I said, which wasn't _exactly_ a lie! My hunger left me when that wimp made a masked announcement, yet again, that he doesn't love me. Anyways, I bowed my head towards the sage and made my leave, past him. Geika nodded in return.

"So Shibuya did it again huh?"

I stopped in my tracks. What did he say? I turned to look at the sage and I saw him smiling at me… _angelic_ was the only word I could think of. A word I never thought I'd use to describe the perverted great sage. He extended his hand and I just stared at it stupidly. I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

His smile widened more than I thought it could, "Care to tell what happened?" My brow raised itself skeptically. Why the hell would the Great Sage want to hear what happened from _me_? Surely he can just ask his wimp of a best friend right?

"Why don't you ask _your majesty_ instead?" I replied. I was clearly angry; addressing my fiancé with his title bitterly was something I seldom do. He answered quite frankly in my opinion. "Because he'll just answer, 'I'm not gay, Murata'. That's what he always says. He's quite _too_ defensive, really. It doesn't really matter in this world, and yet, he can't seem to get that."

I nodded in agreement, "He's such a wimp to accept that's its legal here." I replied bitterly.

"Or to accept that he _is_ one. I wouldn't exactly call him 'gay' though. I think the society of our world just labeled them that because it's _strange_, two guys together. People tend to hate things they don't fully understand or they wouldn't want to get involved with it."

So that was why Yuuri was so hesitant to deal with me… He thinks it's strange for us to be together because we're both guys. He kept on saying so but I just thought that it's because he's a wimp. He hates the thought of it. He hates the thought of being with me. I heard a sigh that made me look up.

I saw Geika shaking his head. I raised my brow at him. "You missed the point. I never thought you'd be such a negative person, Lord von Bielefeld." I looked at him skeptically for the nth time. "What are you implying?" I asked a bit angry. Why was he here anyway? And why am I even talking to him!? He stepped closer.

"I'm saying that he _might _like you, Lord von Bielefeld."

My mind was racing. There's no way he'd like me, he said so himself! But the thought of him liking me back is a more appealing thought than the former. But if I lead myself on, I might get hurt, not that I'm wasn't hurt before. I saw his hand extended towards me, and I am once more, confused. What should I trust? Yuuri's words?…

…or the advice of the wisest person in the whole universe?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

What was wrong with Wolfram? Why'd he leave just like that!? Not even helping me get away from Günter. It was a good thing Conrad and Gwendal got him to stop, or else I would've, most probably, died. Why were those mistletoes there anyways!? But I still can't understand Wolfram. All I did was reject Günter, why was he so mad? My heart beat faster. Did he want me to like Günter because he already liked someone else?

I sighed, there's no way that could happen, he was angry that Günter tried to… erm… do that. Why am I getting nervous anyway? It's not like I like Wolfram _that_ way. Maybe I'm just curious as to who the person is, I mean, I don't want Wolfram to like someone bad right? He doesn't deserve it, although I doubt he'll like someone like that.

"What's wrong, heika?" I turned to Conrad who asked me the question. "What do you mean?" I asked back while cocking my head to the side. Why was Conrad asking me this? Did I say something? I don't remember saying anything. Was something on my face then? I don't really think so, I just washed my face this morning. So, why?

He smiled at me and answered, "Well, your frown _was_ pretty deep. And I could see something in your eyes… jealousy? Who, may I ask, are you jealous of?" the tone of his voice was a bit _too_ amused in my opinion. His question made me flush, and I don't even know why! I was definitely NOT jealous of whoever Wolfram has taken liking to! I mean, why would I? He's a guy! There's no way to like a guy and I don't understand why other guys, well, like other guys!

"Why are you blushing, sire?" he pressed on. I think Conrad's making fun of me. What the hell!? "I'm not blushing!" I think I sounded a bit _too_ defensive because he started laughing. "I'm sorry for making fun of you like that, Yuuri, but you don't need to worry about Wolfram. He definitely wouldn't kiss anyone else but you under the mistletoe."

I blushed more. That wasn't what I was thinking but… the thought of it was… my brow raised as my heart pumped faster. Wolfram kissing someone else other than me was… _wrong_. Wait… other than me?

WHAT!?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

So, I found myself walking with the great sage while telling him everything that had happened in the dining room a. k. a. Yuuri's insensitivity!

"…and Günter even told me, 'I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that, Lord von Bielefeld.' I mean what the hell!? He was the one throwing himself onto _my_ fiancé! He had no right to do that, lest ask me why I was practically _removing_ him from Yuuri!" I heard a small laugh from the sage that made me frown, scowl, or whatever you want to call it. Just an expression that shows my unhappiness towards his gesture.

"Shut it! You're the one who told me to talk! If you're just going to laugh then, I'm leaving!" I said as I stood and he stopped laughing immediately, "No, you misunderstood. May I ask if there was a small plant on the ceiling above them?" he asked.

"Yes, there were a bunch of them on the ceiling. It wasn't just in the dining room. There were plants all over the place. There was one in our bedroom too, and a bunch in the corridors. What were they anyway!? It couldn't have just grown there overnight!" I said while thinking over the places I saw those things. It was weird, I've never seen a plant like it all my life, and yet, now, it's all over the place!

"Oh, those were mistletoes." He said nonchalantly. A what? "Well, what's that thing got to do here?" His smile broadened as he looked at me. "What?" was all I could say. He smiled again, "You see, Wolfram, there's this tradition on Earth to put up this kinds of things in a certain season at the near end of the year. It's a season called Christmas. Now, we earthlings prepare for this one day, December 25, a hundred days before hand by decorating our houses and having a count down. The mistletoe is one of the designs and it's a tradition that when two people meet under one of them, they kiss."

My eyes widen. What the hell!? Günter did that on purpose! "What a stupid custom" I said as I folded my arms. It really was. I don't see the logic in it. "Well, I also don't see the logic in slapping the person you love to propose to him… I guess Shinou and I were a bit off when that became a custom…" he said more to himself than to me and giggled. He looked weird but at the same time cute… whatever, I need to remove every single one of those mistletoe things where Yuuri might meet with another guy!

I stood up. "If you're thinking of removing them, it'll be nearly impossible, seeing that it's Lord von Christ that's put them there." I frowned at him. "Well, what am I supposed to do to stop Yuuri from having a reason to cheat on me?" I asked. His smile disappeared, "You shouldn't hold on to Shibuya too much or he'll get choked. Loosen up a bit." He said as he rested his face onto his palm. My eyes narrowed, "How am I supposed to do that when I know that he doesn't even have a thread of a will to hold on here?" I lowered my head. "I know already… I know that he doesn't want me… That's why…"

Damn it. This is the great sage! _THE GREAT SAGE _that's RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Watching me break like this! I have to stop before I completely lose my pride t–…

My eyes widen as I felt myself hit a firm black uniformed chest gently, and a pair of black arms encircled around me. It was so warm. It's been ages since someone has held me like this… It was so warm, comfortable…

But it was still the great sage so I tried to pull away but to no avail… He didn't let me… I'm not sure if he's just strong despite his appearance or that a part of me doesn't really want him to let go of me… It can't be the latter, right?

"I don't mind if you come to me when you feel like that… It must've been hard, not having anyone you can confide in… I'm here now, even if Shibuya rejects you, I won't…" he muttered soothingly. I shifted my gaze even though it was unnecessary, seeing that I can't really see him and likewise for him. "I don't need any help…" I muttered stubbornly. That was true. I never needed any help, and I never will. I have been through a lot on my own, and I know I can go on that way.

I don't need anyone to confide in. If I need to cry, I can cry by myself. If I'm frustrated, I can spar for the life of me until I'm satisfied. If I'm sad, then I'll loath in my room alone. If I fall, I'll get up on my own. And if I break, I'll find my pieces on my own. I'm strong for what has happened before and I'll continue to be stronger.

"Heh" I felt my eyes narrow a bit. "What's so funny?" I asked the sage that held me. "Well, you're too prideful." I scowled, "That's not something to laugh about…" I complained.

"Yeah, probably…"

"I don't get it… Why are you bothering yourself with me? Shouldn't you be planning the future of the kingdom with Aniue or Ulrike? Or doing something more productive?" I asked. He's such a strange character. He's cheerful and bland but mysterious and reserved at the same time. You can never tell what he's thinking… It's weird. I felt his hug tightened.

"I am doing something productive."

"And what exactly are you doing?"

I could only picture him smile (seeing my position) and say…

"…planning a way to make you smile again…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

Damned Shinou…

How the hell am I supposed to make it snow!? And by Christmas!? Well, it's not like I'm entitled to do it but, if Shinou's involved, bad things might happen… Tsk…

The only way to make it snow is for the king during that time to have someone he love by his side and they have to acknowledge each other. I'm not sure why that's the case but it is so there's no other way. I shook my head problematically as I continued to walk along the corridors of Blood Pledge Castle.

Well, it's not like it's _impossible_. It's just really hard to do. I can see that Shibuya already loves Lord von Bielefeld. So what's hard about it, you may ask? It'll be quite hard convincing the most prejudiced person in Shin Makoku, that is Shibuya, that he _does_ love a _man_ called Wolfram von Bielefeld. I sighed. Shibuya is totally attached to the fact that he isn't gay (thanks to stupid teachings from Earth) and it'll be _quite_ hard to change his beliefs.

Maybe the only way for him to realize his feelings for Lord von Bielefeld is for him to lose him. I can't really _kill_ Lord von Bielefeld. That method is totally out of the question. So what if I steal him? Will that be enough for him to realize his feelings? Just a little push?

Well, none of Lord von Bielefeld's admirers, however many they are, have enough guts to confess, seeing that it's the king that seemingly has his eyes on him. But it's not like I can pull this one off. Lord von Bielefeld's quite a loyal guy. I have to find a way to waver his feelings somehow so he'll come to me and not to Shibuya, then Shibuya would be the one to run after him.

This might be a bit illogical. What if Lord von Bielefeld falls for me? Tsk, impossible. He's loyal to Shibuya. So, are there any holes in my plan then? I laughed a bit, I guess there are many holes in this plan of mine, but it can't be helped. I haven't been given all the time in the world but there's a chance that this might work, I hope.

I just hope that Shibuya does what I expect him to do so we'll all be happy with the snow soon…

Maybe I should ask Yozak for some help?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

I sighed, no matter how I think my plan through, it's so… _unlike me_! It's completely unlike me to device a plan so… _simple minded!_ This is more like how Shibuya would plan. I sighed once more. If I meet with Lord von Bielefeld now, I guess what I have to do is earn his trust first. It's not like I'm going to lie, right? I'm not an enemy or a spy so I don't really need to be nervous about not properly carrying out my role.

Besides, I _am_ his friend. Anyways, I think he'd be at breakfast so it'll be unlikely to bump into him – ugh!

What the - !?

I had less time to think so I caught whoever it was I bumped into before he had hit the ground. My eyes widen as I took in who the person was… damned Shinou… and I swore I heard him snicker, that old bastard…

"Are you alright, Lord von Bielefeld?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

He looked somewhat surprised, I sighed. Shouldn't I be the one surprised? I mean, the moment I thought how unlikely it was to bump into him, _he literally bumps into me!_

"Lord von Bielefeld?" I called again as I looked at his surprised figure in my arms. He looked, well, _beautiful_ as always. I frowned at my choice of words to describe him. He stood from my arms and I felt a bit, what? Sadden at the broken contact? It can't be… At least, that's what I told myself.

"ah, I'm sorry, Geika, and yes, I'm alright." He said as he looked at me and I saw him cock his head, which was unexpected, seeing who this person was. And it was… _cute_… "Is something the matter, Geika?" he asked unexpectedly. I wonder why. Is something in my expression wrong?

Anyways, I shook my head and looked up to him with a smile and replied, "No, nothing's wrong. Anyway, weren't you headed for breakfast?" I know that I was clearly changing the topic but it can't be helped. I don't exactly want him to know what I'm planning, right?

I saw his face darkened with my question and my smile was gone as soon as it appeared. For some reason I don't like that expression. He sighed and I frowned more. I don't exactly know why but I think Shibuya probably messed up again. He's impossible…

"I was but I realized that I wasn't hungry." He said, which was clearly a lie. He bowed his head towards me, signaling that he's going to make his leave. Wait, this is my chance to get close to him. I smiled a bit in my head.

"So Shibuya did it again huh?" I muttered as he strode past me. The taps on the floor distinctively stopped as I finished the question. Well, it was more like a statement, really. He turned around and I smiled at him, understandingly. Well, I do sympathize with him. Shibuya _is _an idiot. I guess I'll offer my help genuinely and not just because of my plan. Anyways, I could kill two birds with one stone, ne? Helping Lord von Bielefeld and earning his favor in the process. Not a bad deal, it's not like I'm going to lose anything, right?

I extended my hand to him and he looked at me, inquiring what my hand meant. I smiled. Lord von Bielefeld can be quite dense at times. "Care to tell what happened?" I asked and he just raised his eyebrows at me in skepticism once more. I forced back a laugh, he looked so cute that you'd forget how scary he is when he's in the battlefield.

"Why don't you ask _your majesty_ instead?" he said. Anger and sadness was imminent in his voice. He was, in my opinion, very angry at Shibuya. I sighed, I wonder what he did this time… Anyways, I replied, "Because he'll just answer, 'I'm not gay, Murata'. That's what he always says. He's quite _too_ defensive, really. It doesn't really matter in this world, and yet, he can't seem to get that." And I didn't lie when I said it. Shibuya really said that. It's stupid because it really had no relevance to what I said which was, 'Lord von Bielefeld is beautiful, right Shibuya?' He's too defensive that it's obvious that he's just in denial. Hm, maybe I'm just to knowing?

He nodded vigorously in agreement, "He's such a wimp to accept that's its legal here." He said bitterly. I sighed, maybe I should put a little hope in him. It'll be bad if he lost it _now_.

"Or to accept that he _is_ one. I wouldn't exactly call him 'gay' though. I think the society of our world just labeled them that because it's _strange_, two guys together. People tend to hate things they don't fully understand or they wouldn't want to get involved with it." I added and from the look on his face, I guess he took it in the negative way. I sighed, why is he so negative and… vulnerable? I felt a tug in my heart. Yes, Lord von Bielefeld does look vulnerable right now, and it's all because of Shibuya… I felt my hands turn to fists, I sighed. I don't understand, really, but I'm a bit angered by this.

I shook my head and voiced out my thoughts, "You missed the point. I never thought you'd be such a negative person, Lord von Bielefeld." He looked at me skeptically once more and asked with an irritated tone, "What are you implying?" I stepped closer to emphasize what I wanted to say. "I'm saying that he _might _like you, Lord von Bielefeld."

I extended my hand once more, "So, can you tell me what happened?" I asked clearly. He bowed his head slightly, probably in resignation, and took my hand. I felt my heart jump a bit at the new found contact. It made me smile a bit. So, I pulled him to the gardens as he began his tale of what happened at breakfast.

After he said the part about Günter, I just had to laugh. _Misletoes_… I have seen some on my way to the dining room. That's probably it, and I think I'm partly to blame because I'm the one who lent a book to Günter about Christmas. I peeked at Lord von Bielefeld's expression and it was priceless! I think it was supposed to be a scowl but it looked like a pout on his face, and it was so _cute!_

"Shut it! You're the one who told me to talk! If you're just going to laugh then, I'm leaving!" he said as he stood and I stopped laughing immediately, "No, you misunderstood. May I ask if there was a small plant on the ceiling above them?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, there were a bunch of them on the ceiling. It wasn't just in the dining room. There were plants all over the place. There was one in our bedroom too, and a bunch in the corridors. What were they anyway!? It couldn't have just grown there overnight!" he said in an irritated way. I can't really blame him. Having too much of those things _is_ a bit of a nuisance.

"Oh, those were mistletoes." I said, explaining. "Well, what's that thing got to do here?" he asked impatiently. I smiled more, well, the custom surrounding it could be to my advantage. I looked at him mischievously. "What?" he said, probably uneasy, I smiled again, "You see, Wolfram, there's this tradition on Earth to put up this kinds of things in a certain season at the near end of the year. It's a season called Christmas. Now, we earthlings prepare for this one day, December 25, a hundred days before hand by decorating our houses and having a countdown. The mistletoe is one of the designs and it's a tradition that when two people meet under one of them, they kiss."

His eyes widened, as expected. He's probably thinking that Günter placed them there on purpose. "What a stupid custom" he said as he folded his arms. Well, I couldn't blame him. It _was_ a strange custom and I don't see the logic in it. Which reminds me of a strange custom here in Shin Makoku…

"Well, I also don't see the logic in slapping the person you love to propose to him… I guess, Shinou and I were a bit off when that became a custom…" I muttered to myself and I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. It was a stupid custom indeed. I felt Lord von Bielefeld stand up from our spot in the garden. I guess he'll want to remove them, which is impossible!

"If you're thinking of removing them, it'll b nearly impossible, seeing that it's Lord von Christ that's put them there." He frowned and threw a question at me, "Well, what am I supposed to do to stop Yuuri from having a reason to cheat on me?" My smile disappeared. He clings too much on Shibuya. Shibuya isn't really cheating on him, so there's really no need. If it goes on like this, Shibuya might really drift away from him. "You shouldn't hold on to Shibuya too much or he'll get choked. Loosen up a bit." I said as I placed my elbow on my knees and rested my face onto my palms. His eyes narrowed, as if telling me I don't understand… What he said struck me, I never thought…

"How am I supposed to do that when I know that he doesn't even have a thread of a will to hold on here?" He lowered his head to hide his eyes. "I know already… I know that he doesn't want me… That's why…"

I felt my heart twinge in regret for what I said. Maybe I'm also being insensitive. I said that I'll earn his favor but I probably hurt him more. My eyes soften. He's breaking down in front of me, this is probably proof enough that he's really been hurt by Shibuya…

No, not just Shibuya… He's been through a lot; the war, finding out Conrad was a human, and there were probably betrayals during the war… and now, Shibuya… And I'm adding myself into the mix as well. I'm such a selfish bastard… I closed my eyes…

_I'm sorry…_

I stood up and pulled him into a hug. He struggled a bit but I won't let him go. I'll show him that he isn't completely alone here and I won't do this for you, Shinou… I'll do this because I want to…

…_because I want him to smile genuinely…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"I don't mind if you come to me when you feel like that… It must've been hard, not having anyone you can confide in… I'm here now, even if Shibuya rejects you, I won't…"

Well, that's what I said. Sappy, I know, but I'm really not that good with words, well, not right now… It isn't really helping with my _mission_ but at least it'll help Wolfram a bit, at least, I hope it helped… My mission can wait… I still have time…

He shifted his head in my embrace, "I don't need any help…" he muttered stubbornly. It's obvious that he needs it. He's so stubborn, and yet, that's one of the things that make him Wolfram von Bielefeld. It made laugh a bit, good-naturedly of course.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a bit too venomously. "Well, you're too prideful." Was my only reply. I still held him in my arms. It felt good, I noted, especially since he's not struggling to get away from me. "That's not something to laugh about…" he commented. I smiled, "Yeah, probably…"

Silence passed a bit, "I don't get it… Why are you bothering yourself with me? Shouldn't you be planning the future of the kingdom with Aniue or Ulrike? Or doing something more productive?" he asked. I pondered for a reply. I smiled at what I found and what made me happy was that I wasn't going to lie about it. I tightened my hug, it felt nice…

"I am doing something productive."

"And what exactly are you doing?"

I smiled as I looked at the soft blonde hair in front of my nose.

"…planning a way to make you smile again…"

"What?" he asked. I smiled more, "I want to make you smile… a genuine one…" I heard him smirk through my uniform, "I don't think that's productive… You should be thinking of a way to make that wimp more capable of taking care of himself…" he said.

I closed my eyes with a little frown, "You think too much of Shibuya. It's not wrong to think about yourself at times too." I said. It was true. He's too preoccupied with taking care of Shibuya that he's nearly neglecting himself. "I'm a selfish, spoilt brat. I can't possibly think about myself more than I already do…" he said bitterly.

I smiled, he's _too_ negative. "That's not true. Ever since Shibuya came here, you saw to it that Shibuya was taken care of and almost everything you do was for him. You give up everything for Shibuya. I know you declined that party in your honor last week just because Shibuya wanted to hike with Conrad. You just make everyone think your spoiled, but actually, you're the one who's given up most of his for Shibuya. No, I don't think you're spoiled…" I said soothingly.

I felt him return my embrace tightly… My eyes softened…

"I… I just wanted Yuuri to…" he said with a little sob. I can't imagine a strong-willed person like Lord von Bielefeld crying just because of that _stupid_ king of ours… I noted a bit of anger there but whatever… I don't think Wolfram deserves more pain…

…he's gone through enough…

I hugged him tighter as he sobbed more and tightened his grip onto my jacket as well, "I understand…

…you just wanted him to see you…" _that dense idiot_. I added as an after-thought. I felt him push us apart. His head was still bowed but I could still see his face as he wiped his tears. A frown marred my face, "It's embarrassing…" he said with a final wipe before looking me in the eye. He hasn't cried for a long time so there weren't really that much trace of what went on there but his eyes were still a bit glassy. "I'm sorry" he muttered. I smiled as I caressed his cheek, which made his eyes widen. I noted a bit of a blush right there, which made me smile. It might not suite him, because he _is_ Wolfram but he looked _adorable! _

"It's alright to cry sometimes. You can come to me if you want to cry, I promise I won't make fun of you." I said as I raised my right hand. I saw him smile, which made my heart lighten a little. That suits him much better than a frown. "Is that the way you make pledges on Earth?" he asked.

I nodded, "We raise our right hands to signify a vow or something." I put my hand on his shoulder, "I made my vow, I may not look like it but I never break my promises…"

"_That includes your so-called mission, Ken"_ I heard Shinou say in a distance. _"Yeah, old man. That can wait…" _I replied in my head. I heard a giggle and I saw Lord von Bielefeld laughing at me. I frowned, what? I looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"That didn't suite you right." He said as he looked at me. Well, that wasn't very nice… And that's exactly what I said, "Well, that wasn't very nice…" and if you could imagine, I said it with a slight pout. "But at least…" I smiled and he stopped laughing.

"…it made you smile…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

"…but at least it made you smile…"

That wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear from the great sage. It made me smile, and what he said made me smile again. I looked somewhere else and realized what time it was…

Damn…

I had to train my troops. I nearly forgot. I bowed my head towards the sage, "Geika, thank you for your time. I need to go to my troops now." I said all of a sudden. I know it was a sudden leave but I had to. Not just because my troops were waiting but because I might not be able to leave if I didn't now.

I admit, it felt good, talking to the great sage, I mean. It made me feel better… better than how I've felt through all these years. I know that I've brought some of the hurt onto myself but I couldn't help myself. That's how it turned out, and I had no way of knowing it would. If I knew, then I wouldn't have convinced myself that I hated Conrart…

I turned to make my leave. He pulled back my arm and I looked at him, "What?" I asked, not particularly irritated as I should for the delay. He smiled again, "Call me Ken, alright? Wolfram?" he said. I closed my eyes, why didn't he just say that earlier? I shook my head, "you're the great sage…" I said.

He pouted and I forced back a laugh, "You call Shibuya 'Yuuri' right? So you can call me 'Ken' too" he reasoned. "Yuuri's my fiancé so there's a reason. You're not my fiancé so there's no reason for me to call you by your name, Geika." I said with closed eyes. When I opened them, I thought I saw a bit of sadness in his eminence's eyes but then, sunlight struck his glasses and I couldn't see them anymore.

"Well, we're friends aren't we? That's enough reason." It seemed to me that he was about to say something else but decided against it. The flash from his glasses were gone and all I saw was his smiling face. I sighed. He was right and, most probably, that's the only reason Yuuri calls me by my name. I nodded.

"Fine, Ken…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

"Yuuri's my fiancé so there's a reason. You're not my fiancé so there's no reason for me to call you by your name, Geika." Wolfram said. That gave me a bit of sadness, but I decided to ignore it, for now at least…

"Well, we're friends aren't we? That's enough reason." And that's most likely the only reason Shibuya calls him by his name. I know he's already aware of that fact. There's no reason to rub it in, so I cut my statement short. It'll only hurt him…

"Fine, Ken…" he said as I let him go. He left for his troops and I was left, standing there like an idiot. I looked as my hand. What the hell was I doing? That wasn't supposed to happen… I miscalculated… from the beginning…

Shinou, what in the world did you get me into?

"Geika?" I didn't need to turn around, I knew it was Yozak. I heard him laugh. This wasn't a laughing matter, I had a clear frown on my face, not that he could see it. "Things nearly got out of hand there. What was wrong? Don't tell me you've been caught in that brat's trap as well?" I could only picture him smile sheepishly.

Well, whatever was happening to me, it wasn't the prince's fault. It was mine for getting too affected. And there's also the fact that he looks like an old man I know all too well. I heard him smirk in the background. I raised my head into the skies; it was such a beautiful day…

"Ah, maybe I was… my mistake…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **hey, sorry for making this fic without updating "Possessiveness"… I actually think that chapter 4 is way longer than I intended… oh well… It's hard to think of what'll happen so :p

anyways, as soon as I finish it, I promise to upload it right away…

so, back to this weird fic, is it bad? Or not so much? I was confused… ... and I was the author!? Anyways, tell me what you think…

R&R! Just click the small "go" button and type!


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **sorry for the randomness of the events! I'm not really sure what I'm doing…

**Chapter 2**

Yuuri was confused, very confused…

Why may you ask? Because he's just seen the weirdest thing his eyes could have placed before him. He strode past servants and soldiers on the way to his and Wolfram's room. He entered with an unexpected slam of the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yuuri-heika?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I sat on my bed and the image of what I saw before invaded my imagination.

_Murata hugging my fiancé…_

And Wolfram was hugging him back! I was looking for Wolfram to ask why he was so angry and there he was, ALL OVER MY BEST FRIEND! And he had the nerve to call me a cheater! That… that…

…_cheater_…

That was the only word I could think of… I growled in frustration as I let myself lie on the bed. _Just why am I so affected!?_ I've told myself that I didn't like Wolfram or any other guy! The thought of it is supposed to repulse me, right?

Maybe I _was_ repulsed… wait, that's such a strong word… maybe, disgust? Anyways, maybe I just don't want my friends to be in that kind of relationship… yeah, that's it… It's not because I like Wolfram or anything, right? Yeah…

Maybe I'll talk to them about this…

But even though I'm thinking this, something's just not settling well with me… I think I'm missing something…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

So, as I decided, I'll talk to them… Now, I'm walking around the castle, waiting for either of them to bump into me. I sighed. It's nearly Christmas and I don't even have a girlfriend. Hm? Something felt strange… I'll be lying if I said that I was saddened by the thought of not having one… I'm not, unlike those other times…

I wonder what's so different now…

I kept walking and there, saw Murata talking with Yozak.

"…that's bad, Geika…" I heard Yozak say as Murata glared at him, "I know…" he said. I decided to interrupt before I become tempted to eavesdrop on them. "Murata! Yozak!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Shibuya."

"Heika"

They greeted respectively. Murata didn't seem that cheerful today. I remembered what happened earlier and I felt the need to… _strangle_ Murata? Now why in the world would I want to do that? That was a weird feeling there… I wonder, what's wrong with me?

"Yozak, can you check on _him_?" Murata said with an emphasis to "him". I wonder who that 'him' is… Well, it seems that Yozak already knew because he bed is a good day and left, I presume, to look for whoever that 'him' was.

"What did you want to talk about, Shibuya?" he asked as he faced me. I now realize, I have no idea on what to say about the matter, so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Do you like Wolfram?"

What the hell did I just say!? I sounded like a jealous… fiancé… Well it's not like I'm not his fiancé but… jealous!? I'm definitely _not_ jealous! And it's also not that I'm accepting the engagement or anything! I mean, he's a guy, and I'm also quite sure that I'm a guy. And I'm really NOT into the idea of being with another guy, even if that guy looks like a girl… _I think…_

Okay, that after-thought wasn't something I really wanted to think…

"Shibuya? You're spacing out…" Murata said as I saw a hand waving in front of my face. "Argh!" I exclaimed as I fell backwards. I heard him sigh. "What's wrong with you?" he asked with a disapproving shake of his head.

I stood up with a little help from Murata and started laughing at my clumsiness. "Sorry" I muttered with a laugh. Murata sighed again, "You're acting strangely. Anyways, what's with the question?" he asked and I saw an impish grin, which I didn't like, cross his face. "Are you, perhaps, jealous, Shibuya?" he asked with a teasing tone.

My eyes widen and I felt all the blood in my body rush to my head. "No! Of course not! Why would I be jealous! He's a guy!" I said, more out of reflex. I saw a sad smile cross Murata's face but I think I just imagined it because he looked, well, normal when he faced me again. He smiled, "Then there wouldn't be a problem if my answer to your question was 'yes', right, Shibuya?"

I was shocked to hear him say that. My heart was pumping very fast. And before I knew it, my mouth moved on its own… "Does Wolfram like you back?" I asked.

Murata shook his head and I heard myself sigh in relief, I don't know why. He looked at me… seriously. It was an alien expression on his face. I never realized he was _this _serious… What he said sent shivers down my spine…

"He loves _you_, Shibuya. I have no intention of ruining your relationship but if you continue to _trash_ his feelings for you just because you're prejudiced, I'll make my move. I won't hold anything back. And if you don't make your move, I'll be sure to have him by Christmas."

"But he's a guy…" was all I could say as my mind raced…

I heard him smirk at me; his eyes were dead serious…

…it was scary…

"I'm not a prejudiced fool like you, Shibuya. I have long accepted the fact that I could fall for another guy. I won't waste my time…"

He turned away, leaving me stunned. His last words kept ringing in my ears…

"I suggest you think and move faster, or else I promise, once I have him…"

His eyes locked onto mine…

"…you'll never have him back…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

So I found myself in my room once more.

_I'll be sure to have him by Christmas_…

That's what he said. He's Murata, the Great Sage, so that must mean that it's true. When was Christmas here in Shin Makoku again? I counted the days on my fingers. _One… the day after tomorrow!? _If he said that then…

I remembered him hugging Wolfram and Wolfram hugging him back… It means he's made progress? No way… Tsk, Why am I…

I'm so confused! What do I really feel!?

'_I have no intention of ruining you relationship…'_

I haven't really thought of it as a relationship more than friendship. It's hard to switch… I _don't want_ to be in love with a guy!

'…_but if you continue to trash his feelings for you…'_

Was I really hurting Wolfram? What!? I don't love Wolfram like that!!! I don't…

'…_I'll make my move…'_

I'm not sure what…

'…_once I have him, you'll never have him back…'_

I don't know what I'm feeling anymore…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yozak POV**

Geika is such a troublesome fellow. He likes the brat, but he wants the brat to be with heika.

_I'd want to see snow fall for the two of them…_

He said that with such gentleness. I didn't really have any choice but to help. He looked reluctant but he kept on pushing that it'll be for the best. I can see that heika doesn't really like Lord von Bielefeld that way, but there's definitely something there. I wonder, is there anything else stopping him from getting Lord von Bielefeld other than the brat's feelings for heika?

But what?

Frankly, I think the brat would be happier with Geika. Heika doesn't seem to have the slightest bit of will to hold on to Lord Wolfram so… It'll just be a painful relationship for him. Anyways, I also don't see the point of watching over him. He's just training his troops like always.

I sighed. I wonder what Geika's planning?

I just hope none of them get hurt too badly…

…not everyone can be happy after all…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Night came and a lone figure walked through the garden, the cool night's breeze playing with his soft blonde locks. The moon shone brightly, amplifying the beauty of the mazoku prince as he patrolled through the castle. He was on duty that night and was thinking whether he should sleep in the king's chambers or not.

"It's a cold night." He muttered to nobody in particular. "Ah" Ryu, a member of his troops, said in reply. They walked side by side as they met at one point in the garden. Silence passed between them as the strolled through the extravagant flowers the prince's mother has bred.

"Well, good night sire" Ryu said with a bow as they finished their patrol. There weren't any suspicious men or anything. As expected since Yuuri was their king. He made sure everyone was safe. Wolfram sighed as he walked to the stables to bid his horse good night. He stroked his fur, still wondering whether he should sleep in the king's chambers or not.

He smiled sadly as he made his decision and left for the castle, knowing he would be unwanted. He walked through the corridors and stopped in front of Yuuri's room. He put his hand on the knob, ready to open the door. He opened it ajar but stopped in his tracks.

"Should I really?" he asked himself quietly. His head bowed as he thought. He hasn't spoken to the king all day; wouldn't it be weird for him to show up in his room all of a sudden?

_It's not like you haven't done it before…_

A voice inside him countered. True, he had done it before. But now, he doesn't think he can be so thick-skinned. His pride is getting in the way. He wanted things to go back to how they were, him and Yuuri together…

…even though Yuuri doesn't think of him that way?

Does he really want that? No, of course not. He wants Yuuri to see him as a fiancé and not just as a friend. His conversation with the great sage from earlier on made it clear for him. The sage even offered a helping hand so he'll feel at least a bit better when things get rough. He smiled. The sage was really an unpredictable character.

"Well, if things don't work out, at least now, there's someone…"

…_someone I can turn to…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

I opened the door and there he was, sleeping. I smiled sadly. He looked peaceful, even without me there. He doesn't even seem to think of how bigger his bed seems when he's all alone. He seems to enjoy having it all to himself…

I sighed. I walked towards the windows. The moon looked magnificent and the flowers below it are just as beautiful. I smiled when I saw the flower named after me. I just remembered that it was its blooming season now. I can see it slowly open. I'm not really fond of flowers, just those four flowers. It brings nostalgic memories…

I remember telling that weird character with Julia to send _that_ flower to Conrart and the others. I might not admit it but, I _was_ scared… very scared… I wanted to stop them… to stop _him_ from going to the war, to the front lines where everyone was sure to die… I was so powerless at that time… my brothers were there to protect me while I couldn't do anything… _nothing_… nothing but hope for their safe return…

But now… now that I have the power… the ability… never again… I glanced at the sleeping figure. I smiled…

…I just hope I'll be able to hold on…

…_you hurt me way more than I deserve…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Wolfram!"

I grunted and turned.

"Wolfram!" the voice said again and this time, its owner shook me. Who the hell is this guy!? I opened one eye and saw G – uhm – Ken, sitting on Yuuri's bed with that goofy grin plastered on his face. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What do you want, so early in the morning…?" I asked with a little whine at the end of my question.

His smile widened as he took me by the hand and started to drag me out of the room. I stopped him. He stopped and looked at me, "What's wrong?" he asked; what a stupid question! "Let me get changed first?" I said sarcastically. He looked at me and seemed to notice that I'm in my nightgown. He didn't let me go, like I expected him. Instead he dragged me towards another room.

"Well, I really want to show it to you soon and I have no idea where your room is, so you'll have to do with my clothes for now. We're roughly the same size so it shouldn't be a problem." He said as he ravaged inside his closet, I presume. And then, he pulled out a uniform, much similar to the one he was wearing; black with gold rims. It wasn't bad but I'd really prefer my clothes.

I was about to say my thoughts but he raised a finger. "Just put it on or I'll drag you around wearing _that_" he said as he pointed at my nightgown. "Well, it does suite you, a bit revealing but I don't really mind. The only problem is tha– "

"Alright! I'll wear _your_ uniform, perverted sage." I said as I took the clothes from his hands, "good" he commented with a smile. He left the room so I can get dressed. Unexpectedly, I liked his uniform. It was easier to put on. Maybe I'll ask one of the maids to sew one for me, with the color blue, of course.

I stepped out of what I presumed to be his room. He looked at me, observing my whole appearance and he nodded in approval, "It suits you!" he decided as he took my hand again and continued to drag me to Shinou-knows-where.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Where are we going anyway, and where's Yuuri?" I asked when I suddenly remembered that Yuuri wasn't in the room when he woke me up. "Oh, Shibuya? Günter dragged him off to study. Poor him, and it's Christmas eve too."

"Is that season really important?" I asked as Ken continued to drag us to… somewhere… "Of course. It's a season we spend together with the ones we love." he said and I stopped. I looked at him and he looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked as he went towards me.

"Don't you have someone on earth? If so, then shouldn't you be going back to her? It is Christmas Eve as you said. You ought to be with her rather than being a cheater." I said as I put my hands on my hips. He really should go back. I had my eyes closed so I didn't know, but apparently he advanced onto me and held my face in his hands. He looked at me, and I did the same to him. He smiled, not that goofy grin… it was something different…

"I don't have anyone on earth other than my family, Wolfram. He's right here…" he said enigmatically. I can't help but wonder so I asked, "He? Who is _he_ then?" He looked up and I did the same and my heart raced with what I saw…

…_mistletoe…_

I felt the Great Sage's arms come around me, not like yesterday. Now, I can see his face perfectly. "Do we have to?" I asked stupidly. He smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything." He said with a grin. I frowned. "Somehow, I have a bad feeling about your smile, Ken." I said as I noticed the distance from our faces lessen by the second.

"Wait, I don't want to cheat on Yuuri…" I reasoned _stupidly_ once more. He smiled, "You're not really cheating on him. It _is _a custom…" I cocked my head. He _was_ right in some way. Well, it's just a kiss… it's not like we're going to do anything… It can't be that bad, right?

It's just a kiss…

I said to myself as the sage's face drew nearer. My heart pumped faster and I can almost ensure that I'm blushing right now. _It was just a kiss… a custom…_

…_there's no meaning behind it…_

I reminded myself as the distance was sealed. My eyes closed subconsciously and Ken's hug tightened a bit. How long do we have to do this, I wonder? My eyes sprang open when he deepened the kiss. Was this necessary!? I didn't kiss back, but I didn't pull away either. I'm not sure what to do. Not going through a custom is a dishonorable act for a mazoku…

…_do I really have to!?..._

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

Finally! I got to escape Günter! Although I have no idea where I'm hiding.

"…It _is _a custom…" I heard a familiar voice say. I took a peek and saw Wolfram with… Murata. What were they doing here? And why in the world was Wolfram wearing Murata's uniform!? My eyes traveled to the ceiling and my jaw dropped…

…_no way…_

They're not gonna do it, right? Wolfram wouldn't let Murata go through, right? My heart beat faster as I saw Murata's arms around Wolfram and _my_ fiancé hasn't made a move to take them off… he hasn't pushed Murata away like I expected. Instead…

My eyes widen as I saw them… as Murata sealed the distance between them. What the!? Wolfram! Why wasn't he pushing him away!? Why's his eyes closed!? Why are they even kissing!? Who the hell placed that good for nothing mistletoe there at that spot!? Couldn't he have just missed that spot, or better yet, not have put any of those here!?

I stopped myself before I turned into _that_… Am I really that angry? I looked again and my blood boiled more when I saw that the kiss deepened. What the hell!? They didn't need to do that! A peck was enough! MURATA YOU BASTARD!

I wanted to jump in and stop them, really, I did! But before I got the chance, they pulled apart, THANK GOODNESS!

"See? That wasn't so bad, right?" I heard Murata say. I saw Wolfram cock his head to the side, as if thinking. "I'm not really sure…" he said. I saw Murata grin mischievously, "If you don't know, we can try again…" he said ominously. Wolfram backed away, "Your smile's creeping me out, Ken…"

My eyes narrowed. _Ken?_ He called Murata _'Ken'_? Since when have they been that close!?

"So, who is _he_?" Wolfram asked. Murata smiled at him and raised his forefinger. "It's a secret" he said, "Let's go!" he announced. Hey! Where are they going!? I stood, ready to follow and I saw Wolfram's expression… he looked happy…

…_very_ happy…

Argh! What's wrong with me! It's none of my business if Murata likes Wolfram or if Wolfram likes him back! I should be happy for them, right? But why is it that I want to _tear them apart!?_ I never thought I could be _this_ selfish and for some unknown reason too!

'…_once I have him, you'll never have him back…'_

I shivered at the remembrance… Do I really want that? Do want Wolfram gone for good? My room will be all mine, and I would be free to search for a woman for my fiancé. There would also be no more "cheater" and "wimp" speeches from Wolfram and we can both live peacefully… _apart…_

Somehow, I didn't like the last part… I didn't like any of them like I thought I would. I didn't even like the part when the room would be all mine. I just realized last night that the bed was too big for me alone. And, to my surprise, the idea of finding a woman as my fiancé didn't sound so appealing either…I shook my head…

_What's wrong with me!?_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

What the hell would it take for Shibuya to realize that he love Wolfram!? Next time… the next time I kiss Wolfram, I might not be able to hold back… He should quit being an idiot and face the fact that he is affianced to a man!

I led him to the deeper part of the garden where I asked Lord von Christ to decorate with Christmas lights. Tonight, if Shibuya still hasn't made his move, I'll make mine… It _is_ Christmas Eve after all, as Wolfram said.

…It should be spent with the ones you love…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

It was a strange feeling, kissing Ken. I couldn't even believe that I didn't push him away. Anyways, he continued to lead me into the garden. He stopped and I examined the area. There were small sparkling things covering the plants. It looked like glass. It was pretty, I noted.

"I'll be staying here tonight." He said all of a sudden. "What? Why in the world are you going to do that?" I asked, "It can't be just to watch this small things?" I added. He nodded, "Precisely to watch this little things… They look prettier at night, especially if it's snowing…"

I smirked a bit, "Well, it has never snowed in Shin Makoku, for all I know…" I said. It was the truth. My whole life, I have never heard of snow falling onto this land. "Wouldn't you want to see snow fall?" he asked. I looked at him and around. I smiled a bit.

"I guess it _would_ be nice…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Conrad walked around the gardens, only to find Yuuri sitting by one of the bushes, apparently deep in thought. Now, why on earth was he hiding? Maybe form Günter? Anyways, the soldier decided to approach his godson to ask why he was there.

"Yuuri, what are you doing down there?" he asked in his usual calm voice. Yuuri turned to look at his godfather, "Conrad, I'm so confused…" was all he said before looking back down. Concern marred the soldier's features, what's there to get confused about?

Conrad walked closer to the younger boy and put his hand on his shoulder, "Let's talk about whatever it is that's confusing you then." He said as he stood and extended his hand to help his king stand, "Thanks Conrad…" he said with a sigh and he tripped but Conrad luckily caught him. He must be quite disturbed if he tripped on nothing, Conrad noted.

"Are you alright, Yuuri?" the soldier asked as he helped Yuuri stand. Yuuri smiled uneasily, "yeah, I just tripped." He said, well, obviously… "Yes, I could see that…" Conrad said with a laugh.

"Now, let's sit somewhere and talk…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

Shibuya has the WORST sense of timing EVER! Why does he have to trip and fall into Lord Weller's arms at the exact time we came into view!? What!? Here I am, doing my best for him to realize that he loves Wolfram, and that's what he does!? Here I am, stopping myself from making any moves on Wolfram as much as possible, and he _falls_ in another man's arms… and that man being Wolfram's older brother! What the hell!?

Shinou, are you playing with me or something!?

'_Not really… You should hurry, only a few hours before your deadline…'_ the old bastard's voice echoed through my head. _'Why don't you help a bit!?'_ I thought in reply. _'Hm, shouldn't you be worrying about Rufus' descendant?'_ he said. My eyes widen, I nearly forgot!

I looked at Wolfram who had his eyes away… his _darkened_ eyes…

"Ne, Ken…" he said. I sighed, "I'm sure he just tripped over something. He _is_ and idiot that way…" I reasoned. "Yeah, I know. He's a wimp. A stupid, insensitive wimp!" he exclaimed. Whoa, a lot of negative energy there…

"Can I spend this night with you in that place?" he asked without looking at me. I frowned, "Shouldn't you be spending it with Shibuya, or your brothers?" I asked, knowing fully well why he's asking me. I can't blame him, but still…

"No, I'm sure Yuuri would prefer to spend it with Conrad. Aniue and the others would probably go on with a party… I don't feel like going on like that…" he said with a sad look. "You shouldn't be so negative about it, Wolfram. Shibuya's just con – "

"If you don't want, then it's fine." He cut me short. I bowed my head in defeat, "Of course I want to spend it with you too…" I said. He smiled a little, "We can think of it as something like celebrating our new-found friendship…" I said while smiling sheepishly. What a stupid thing to say. Despite the fact that I expected him to insult me a little for my corny comment, he didn't…

"…thank you…"

…was what he said… I smiled sadly; maybe he's had enough… I pulled him to my embrace once more…

'_Shinou, can you forgive me?'_ I asked inwardly, _'I might break my promise…'_

'_If you really would, then this would be a first… so, yeah, maybe I would… be thankful that you're a friend…'_

I closed my eyes gratefully. Wolfram returned my hug. He didn't cry… He just stood there, hugging me…

'_Thank you, Shinou'_

I could picture Shinou's pensive face as he asked me, _'I will forgive you if you break the promise but…'_

"…let's watch those pretty lights…

…with or without the snow…"

I felt a nod. And I closed my eyes to ponder on Shinou's question…

'…_will you really break it?'_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **What!? I didn't know what I did! Anyways, was it confusing? I was, frankly, confused! I didn't really know what to do… TT… anyways, tell me what you think…

This chapter's pretty short, ne? Well, compared to the first… what!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Conrad's POV**

So, the 'thing' Yuuri was so confused about was my brother…

I sighed. He's been telling me his feelings on the matter and how, just recently, the Great Sage has confessed to have some attraction towards my brother and he was feeling confused onto his feelings towards Wolfram. He also mentioned that there's no more time since Geika was going to take Wolfram away by Christmas, which is tonight at midnight…

I might ask for pardon for thinking this, but Yuuri's being an idiot. If he didn't care, if he didn't have feelings for Wolfram, then he wouldn't even be confused in the first place, right? Geika's probably right that Yuuri is too prejudiced. Now, I'm not quite sure where I should entrust my brother to…

Yuuri has feelings for Wolfram, I can tell, but he's still yet to realize it, and when he does, it might already be too late. If he wants Wolfram, he needs to realize it _now_.

"Conrad? What should I do? I…"

I sighed and put my hand on Yuuri's shoulders, "Yuuri, you should forget any prejudiced thoughts on the matter and think. Do you or do you not love my brother? Are you prepared to lose him to Geika? Will you be sad if you lose his attention to somebody else?" and so on. I continued to ask other questions…

"Yuuri, do you love Wolfram as a fiancé?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

"Do you love Wolfram as a fiancé?"

Conrad was cruel, leaving me with such a question. He left to give me time to ponder. Murata gave me until midnight, but by that time, it might already be too late… too late…

If I think that it'll be too late and I know I'll feel regrets when that happens, isn't that enough proof that I have feelings for Wolfram? That I'm afraid to lose him to somebody else? I sighed. I need to be more convinced…

I lied on the bed and thought about the times I had spent with Wolfram. Now that I thought about it, Wolfram was the only one; he was the only one giving and giving his share. I never did anything but push him away. I never gave him the reason to hold on and yet…

…there he was…

I would miss it, his attention, if it were to be given to somebody else but that's not all… I thought about that time when I saw him with Murata. I felt… _jealous?_ Was it really jealousy? Is it jealousy when you want to strangle the person who's standing beside _him_ instead of you? If it is, then yes, I was jealous.

Conrad said to remove my personal bias and think about how I feel… how I truly feel… without any concern whether Wolfram is man or woman… without thinking of it… It's hard since I was thought it was bad for two men to be together, that was the principle I've lived all my life, am I willing to change that? To forget it for _him_?

Do I love Wolfram as a fiancé?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram walked in the corridors with Murata. He's already changed into his blue uniform and has just finished training his troops.

"Ken, you said that those lights would be prettier at night. How so? The sun's gone…" Murata just smiled at the prince's naivety on the matter. "It'll be prettier, precisely because the sun's gone…" the sage said as he led the blonde prince through the garden once more.

They reached the spot where they stood just a few hours ago. Wolfram's eyes widen at the sight. He smiled at the Great Sage, "It's beautiful…" he said as he marveled the bright lights that now surrounded the two of them.

'_its beauty pales when you stand there…'_ the Sage thought as he led Wolfram to a bench nearby, and there, they sat together.

It was a cold night, they noted, but they were close together so…

…it really wasn't that cold…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

It's already dinner time, and a private ball was organized by Günter. It was just us so it was easy to spot those who weren't there and my heart sank… _Murata and Wolfram…_

Where are they? A frown was plastered on my face, I know, but I can't help it. How the hell can I make my move when _he_ isn't even here!? I did… I realized after a long day of thinking, that yes, I do… I love him as a fiancé…

I never thought I'd feel like this… I always thought that I'd be looking forward to the day I rid myself of Wolfram but now… I feel afraid… I'm scared to lose him to someone who can easily take him away… I remember them kissing and I winced. I don't want that moment to come…

'…_once I have him, you'll never have him back…'_

If so, then I won't let you have him, Murata… Just where are you!? A hand placed itself onto my shoulder. I looked up and saw Conrad. He smiled, "So you've thought it over?" It was more of a statement than a question but I still nodded. "Wolfram…" I whispered.

"You can go look for him, Yuuri…" he said and I stood up immediately. "Thank you…" I said before running at top speed to wherever my feet took me. It's not like I actually know where they are. _Let's just hope they aren't in one of the rooms…_

No, I don't think Murata's like that, and Wolfram wouldn't betray me like that, right? After all, we're still betrothed to each other even if I failed to show my acknowledgement. I grimaced as I ran through the dark corridors.

'_Wolfram, I promise I'll make it up to you, the times I failed to acknowledge you, and the times I rejected you… I'll show you how much I love you everyday… _

…_I'll give everything… _

…_I'll do anything…_

…_just please…_

…_please tell me I'm not too late…'_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

"So, what made you decide to spend this Christmas Eve with me?" I asked as I looked at the mazoku prince. He was still gazing at the Christmas lights surrounding us in the garden. His head lowered in a sad smile, "Nothing… I guess, I just wanted to… run away from reality for a while…"

I remained silent, waiting for him to continue, "I guess, I'm just preparing myself to let go of Yuuri… I've been holding on far longer than I should have…" I closed my eyes, there're only a few minutes before midnight… I smiled at him, sincerely.

"You don't need to worry. I'm here to catch you after you let go…" I said as I pulled him closer. He leaned onto my embrace, "Why? Why can't Yuuri be like you? Why can't Yuuri be the one who tells me those things?" he said silently. "I guess because we're different…" I said softly.

I heard him laugh bitterly, "Yeah, you're right… He'll _never_ be like you… he'll never hold me like this as he feels disgusted just by the thought of being my fiancé…" he said with sadness in his tone.

"Wolfram…"

Will you make it in time, Shibuya?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Only a few minutes more…

"Wolfram..." I called softly as I cradled his face in my hands once more. I brushed his locks away from his eyes. He looked beautiful… I know it's spiteful of me but I do wish, I know that I wish… that Shibuya would not make it, so Wolfram would be mine… but the side of me that is Shibuya's best friend, is preventing me from making any more moves than I already am…

_Hurry, before I give up on you, Shibuya…_

"Ken, what's wrong?" his voice asked as I looked into his deep green eyes. It was enthralling, everything about him… "Nothing…" I heard my voice say.

I leaned closer; I saw his green eyes closer as well. I smiled, "Wolfram…" I muttered. His eyes softened as he muttered my name. His breath was touching my face. "Ken, I…" he trailed away. I nodded, "You're not sure if you can give Shibuya up just yet…" I said as a statement and he shook his head.

"I can… I'm just not sure if it's the right thing to do…" he said as he cast his eyes downward. I took his chin and made him look at me in the eye. I breathed slowly… and made my confession…

"I love you…"

_I'm sorry Shibuya…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I ran, even though I was already out of breath… I continued to run… I needed to find Wolfram! There's no more time left! Only a few more minutes! I need to find them!

I ran through the place I found myself that morning…

…the place I saw them kiss…

I winced at the thought. Even if it was just for a custom… It was _still_ a kiss… I looked around and saw some kind of light emitting from somewhere nearby. I walked as I tried to catch my breath, towards the source of light. I walked a bit further more…

My eyes widen as I saw thousands of Christmas lights attached to the plants in that area. It was beautiful. My eyes widen more as I saw Murata's face inches from Wolfram.

"I love you…" I heard him say. My mouth fell open as my heart pumped harder. He _confessed_… He…

"Wolfram…" I muttered as I revealed myself from the shadows. Both of them looked at me. Murata looked at me nonchalantly, I couldn't care less of the reason right now… but Wolfram looked… _sad_… what's wrong? He's never looked like that when he's around me before… but now…

My breath hitched, "Wolfram…" I said again as I pulled him out of Murata's embrace and into mine. I hugged him tightly, "Wolfram, I'm… I'm sorry… I never realized… I didn't…" I was panting really hard; my heart was beating faster than I thought it could ever beat. I didn't know what I was saying…

"Wolfram! Please tell me I'm not too late…" I said finally with a sob of desperation. Please tell me I'm not… _please…_

I heard him breathe deeply, almost like a sob… "Yuuri…" he whispered. I hugged him tighter, "No! I won't… I won't let you go…" I said and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face… Was I too late? Has he given up?

"I'm sorry…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

"Wolfram! Please tell me I'm not too late…" he said with a sob. Was he crying? I closed my eyes and bit back tears… _why now?_

"Yuuri…" I muttered softly, careful not to break down. He hugged me tighter, "No! I won't… I won't let you go…" he said with a hint of desperation. I took a glance at Ken and I saw him smiling at me… he looked at me with a smile…

…a sad smile…

It made me lose control and cry… "I'm sorry…" I muttered as I pulled away from Yuuri. I walked towards Ken. "Wolfram… please…" I heard Yuuri say. I ignored him… I can deal with him later…

I hugged Ken and he hugged me back, "I'm sorry… I couldn't let go…" I muttered, I sobbed a bit. I can't believe I'm hurting the only one who extended his hand, the only one who understood… but I couldn't… I just couldn't let go of Yuuri… "I'm a spoiled brat after all…" I said as tears stained my cheeks. I don't care if it's embarrassing or what anymore…

I felt him shake his head in disapproval. "No… you deserve this… everything…" he said softly with a crack in his voice. I hugged him tighter… _I'm so sorry…_ "You should go and calm him down. I think he took it the wrong way…"

I looked around and saw Yuuri on the ground, crying. My eyes softened, that wimp… Ken is the one who's supposed to be crying like that… I turned to Ken and hugged him again. "Ken, I'll be here for you too… Please, let me repay you…" I said and let go of him…

…_thank you…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

'_I'm sorry…'_

He muttered softly as he pulled away from my embrace. "Wolfram…please…" I said but he walked away from me and hugged Murata. My heart sank even deeper than before. I couldn't hold myself. I fell on my knees… I couldn't believe my ears…

_I was too late… Murata kept his promise…_

How stupid was I? How could I have not seen Wolfram when he was standing right in front of me? Why was I so prejudiced about this whole thing? How could I have not realized until it was too late? How can I be such a fool!?

'_I'm not a prejudiced fool like you, Shibuya.' _

He was right, I was a prejudiced fool. But I overcame it… I changed my beliefs in this short span of time… _I accepted everything…_ I never really thought I could lose Wolfram to anyone until Murata rubbed it in my face. Wolfram had such a firm hold, I never thought he would let go…

But he did…

'…_once I have him, you'll never have him back…'_

_Please…_

…_let me have him for one last time… _

…_Shinou…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Yuuri…"

I looked up to see _him_ smiling at me. I felt tears well up even more. "Wolf…" I couldn't even finish his name. I sobbed. I hugged him tighter than I ever thought I could. "Wolfram…"

"Please…" I muttered, "Please tell me that I'm not too late… That you're still mine…"

He hugged me back, "Always…"

I felt my heart leap and my tears flowed more, "I love you…" I said as I held his face in my hand. I drew him closer…

"…I love you too…"

…and we kissed…

It felt amazing, being with him like this. I wasn't too late, and I'm happy for it… Something cold touched my cheek and we pulled apart as we looked into the night's sky.

"It's snowing…"

"Yeah"

We looked at each other, "I'm glad you realized… I was seriously thinking of giving you up…" he said as he smiled at me. I pulled him for another kiss, "Don't ever think about it…" I said. I don't want to lose him… ever…

I'll never let go…

…never…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

"I'm sorry…"

He muttered and I knew it wasn't for Shibuya. I closed my eyes as I knew he was crying. He went towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back…

"I'm sorry… I couldn't let go…" he muttered, "I am a spoiled brat after all…"

I shook my head, "No… you deserve this… everything…" I said softly. I let him go, "You should go and calm him down. I think he took it the wrong way…" I added. Shibuya made it just in time. Wolfram hugged me again…

"Ken, I'll be here for you too… Please, let me repay you…" he said as he let go. I smiled sadly… There's no need to repay me… Just be happy…

…that's all the payment I need…

'_I thought you wouldn't let go as soon as he became yours?'_ Shinou's voice echoed through my head. I smirked a bit. Shinou…

"He was never mine… never…"

Yes, he was always _his_… always… even if he let go, he would've returned if Shibuya willed it. There was actually nothing to be worried about. He was so dense as to not realize that…

'_Well, you fulfilled your promise… at the very least, my sage…'_

"Geika, is it really fine?" Yozak asked.

I looked at the sky; the snow looked beautiful as it glistened with the light from the Christmas lights…

I smiled, "It's fine. I completed my mission…"

_Shibuya, you better take care of him or I won't hesitate the next time…_

"Let's not bother them… you too…" I muttered to the two figures hiding behind the shadows.

"Geika…" Gwendal and Conrad greeted.

"Saa, it'll be a cold night tonight…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

Here I am now, standing with the person I thought I lost for good. I looked at him and I smiled. I'm glad I wasn't too late… He looked at me, "Are you really sure?" he asked uneasily. I frowned.

"Of course I am… it took me a great deal of effort to realize it though, but I'm sure…" I said as I drew him closer once more… I smiled at him, and he sighed with a smile…

"Just don't let go, alright Yuuri?"

"Never…" I muttered, "Merry Christmas, Wolfram…" it was indeed a season to spend with the one you love… I never would've experienced this now if it weren't for him, _the person I wanted to strangle,_ I noted. I need to apologize somehow.

I looked at Wolfram, and we kissed once more…

On second thought, that can wait…

…_thank you, Murata…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **What the!? I actually made this fic in ONE DAY! WHAT!?

Anyways, I just did this now and so, I don't know if it's well-written and I actually don't think it is… I'm still confused and it didn't turn out the way it should've again… Sorry if I disappointed you!

R&R…


End file.
